


Unexpected Encounter

by howtobetrash101 (dontyoureallycare)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Blush - Freeform, Cute, Donuts, First Meeting, Fluff, Karasuno, Kindergarten AU, M/M, Smile, Sugamama, baby!hinata, cute af, dadchi, daisuga - Freeform, daycare AU, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoureallycare/pseuds/howtobetrash101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Hinata wanders off<br/>Caretaker Suga gets worried and calls the police cause he cant look for him by himself<br/>guess who shows up with donuts and Hinata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Encounter

“Tobio, Yuu, get back here, you can’t go outside right now,” Suga said as he maneuvered around the two boys in the hall, -not an easy task when you have one child clinging to your leg and one on your hip.-

“But Sensei, Shouyou went out!” The blue-eyed three-year-old said desperately.

“No, Tobio, Shouyou, is inside playing with Yachi,” Suga said calmly as he closed the door to the front yard. 

“No, I saw him go out too.” Yuu chimed in, making Suga’s gut coil uneasily. Shouyou had a bad habit of wandering. So he went to check in the play room with Tobio and Yuu at his heels, and sure enough there was no head of orange hair in sight. 

Thinking fast he gently put Tadashi who was attached quietly to his hip down and told him to play blocks with Kei who was previously clinging to his leg. 

Grabbing the phone from the wall he started to call the local precinct as he checked around the playroom and the yard for Hinata. He noticed the two trailing him.

“Tobio, Yachi looks sad why don’t you and Yuu go tell her Shouyou will be back soon?” Suga said leaning down and smiling, the two complied when they looked in Yachi’s direction only to see her sitting alone. 

“Hello, this is Aakashi speaking how may I help you?” a bored sounding voice said over the phone.

“This is Sugawara Koshi from Karasuno Daycare and I’d like to report a missing child, Shouyou Hinata he’s three, bright orange hair green t-shirt and blue shorts, it hasn’t been long 10 minutes at most but I can’t leave to look for him" worry and desperation leaking into his voice. Why did Suga think he could do this alone? He’d been so confident when he told Kiyoko not to worry and that he could handle them for one day.

“Oh! We’ll get right on that Sir!, Fifth street am I right? We have a patrol officer there right now he’s just been notif-…” Aakashi seemed more worried now, (at least they were taking this seriously) there was some noise over the phone then..

.“Ah, it seems he’s been found.” more static and background noise as Suga felt the ever-tightening knot in his stomach loosen a little.

“You’re in luck Sir, the officer has just gotten off duty so he’ll be escorting the child directly to the daycare” another knot loosened as he realised he wouldn’t have to go to the precinct to fetch Hinata.

“Thank you so much, Officer,” Suga said letting his relief show in his words, and even though the knot was still there it was a lot smaller

.“Just be careful next time” was the last thing said as the line went dead. 

There was a knock 15 agonizing minutes later, and of course, Tobio, was there as well as Kei and Tadashi all at the door before Suga could turn around, he picked up the most energetic of the boys (Tobio) and opened the door.Outside was Hinata clinging to a laughing Officer, - and officer with an amazing smile Suga thought- dismissing the thought he smiled back in relief.

“Thank you so much for this I’m sorry you had to go out of your way, I hope he didn’t cause any trouble” The three with him had gone quiet at the sight of the stranger the two on the ground hiding behind Suga’s legs

.“Ah no. This one’s a good kid came and found me himself when he didn’t know where he was, I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way- nice to meet you Sensei” Daichi said raising his cap with grin and a slight blush -hoping dearly that the blush went unnoticed - because the Sensei had really nice looking hair - even with paint in it, and an even nicer smile

.“Ah, I’m Sugawara Koushi, you can just call me Suga please” he didn’t really know what made him say that maybe it was the calm aura that surrounded the taller man. 

Then quickly replacing his smile with a scolding frown he turned to the red head. 

“Shouyou, where did you run off to- How many times do I have to tell you that you can’t go outside after play time?” Hinata then proceeded to bury his head in the officers neck like he was actually afraid- the damn actor. 

 

Suddenly realising that they were just standing in the doorway and that Hinata had no plans to hop off Daichi’s lap Saga moved out of the way. (The kids shifting with him like they were part of him)

“Um, I’m sorry, you can come in if you like Officer Sawamura, it doesn’t look like he’s gonna let you go anytime soon,” Suga said with a hesitant smile and a small glare in Shouyou’s direction.

“Thank you, Sorry for the intrusion,” Daichi said coming in and removing his shoes. and subtly checking Suga’s hand for a ring

“Ah Hinata, would you like to apologise to Suga Sensei now?” Daichi said softly bringing Hinata up round so he was facing him. A slight butterfly floated around Suga’s stomach at the soft expression on Daichi’s face, but he dismissed it as left over worry.

Hinata grumbled a little looking up at Daichi then lowered his head, Daichi let him down and the little boy terned to look up at Suga

“Sensei, I’m really sorry, -b-but, but you know there was this small bird and it was all black and it wanted to play with me so” the boy shifted nervously tripping over his words trying to get them out fast enough. Suga saw the tears forming and quickly crouched down. Patting Hinata’s head softly.

Tobio unlatched from around Suga’s neck (opting instead to stare intimidatingly up at Daichi)

“It’s okay Shouyou as long as you promise never to do it again I was really worried about you” instead of replying the little boy shut his eyes tight making a couple tears escape, and leapt onto Suga clinging for dear life. Suga picked him up and held him close the knot in his stomach finally gone when he had the little boy in his arms.

 

‘You must have been so scared, you’re my brave little boy aren’t you Shouyou?’ Suga said as he heard soft sniffles come from the boy.

“Ah, here,” Daichi said, making Suga jump slightly he had almost forgotten him. Daichi was holding out a bag of Donuts.

"You see" he continued  
“He was crying quite a bit so we decided to stop for Donuts where he told me all about his friends and his favourite Suga Sensei. so…” Daichi said with a blush that got redder as he spoke

“Please accept these donuts as a gift for you and the children you’re doing a great job,” he said his eyes were on the ceiling though like he was trying to pluck up the courage for something, Suga thought.

"Ah Well thank you Officer Sawamura,“ Suga said as another butterfly flipped around in his stomach when he grazed his hand against Daichi’s. Just then Daichi looked straight at Suga’s forehead and steeled himself telling himself this would be his only chance and before he lost all his nerve (this was the first time he had ever been so instantly attracted to someone he had no experience in asking people out like this) 

"Oh,um, please call me Daichi and .., I would also like to ask permission to go out with you after your shift!” that last part came out a bit rushed and a little louder than intended but when he finally looked down he saw Suga with an entirely red and shocked expression on his face

“W-What?” Suga really couldn’t believe this was happening the officer- with the gorgeous eyes -was asking him out? Speaking of; those eyes were looking right at him and they were beginning to look panicked.

“I mean, yes!” Suga squeaked not really understanding where it came from (it was probably the damn butterflies talking they had taken over his vocal cords apparently since he continued with)

“I get off in 3 hours at 8, could you wait that long?” as he said this the biggest most heart-warming grin ever seen on any man ever spread onto Daichi’s face as he said of course.

“If you don’t mind I would much rather stay and help you here it looks like you’re handling things on your own” Daichi said feeling brave

**Author's Note:**

> you actually read this oh my god  
> based off of this image http://goo.gl/gw1vFR by @craziiwolf on tumblr  
> follow me on tmblr @trashcan413 or @dontyoureallycare


End file.
